Best Friends Forever and Always
by FantasyLover100
Summary: "Lovino used to have friends, but they were all taken by his brother Feliciano. Matthew used to be loved, but the attention was taken by his brother Alfred. Now they are roommates in college, having moved out of their houses as soon as possible, and all they have is each other." Watch as Lovino and Matthew go through life together, but can they when they have a secret? (Human AU)
1. Prologue

_**Angsty Romano. Angsty Canada. Those are my two must-haves when it comes to fanfics, and frankly, I'm feeling rather angsty right now. So feel free to cry or whatever. Sorry, I'm writing this at 2 AM so I'm pretty tired. I'm not sure if this will be RomaCan, or Spamano and PruCan. You guys can decide. Please review and enjoy.**_

Prologue

Lovino used to have friends, but they were all taken by his brother Feliciano. Matthew used to be loved, but the attention was taken by his brother Alfred. Now they are roommates in college, having moved out of their houses as soon as possible, and all they have is each other.

Believe it or not, Lovino's best friends were once Ludwig, Bella, and Antonio, and he was very cheerful and bright. Then his brother came back from living with their _nonno_ while Lovino had stayed with his aunt. When his friends met _perfect little Feliciano_, he felt that everyone was drifting away from him in favor of his brother. So he turned to the dark side and became bitter and cold. No, he no longer trusted anyone who didn't know his pain. That's why he trusts Matthew.

Before Matthew met his older brother, he lived with his mother, Francine, who always smothered him with love, and he was perfectly content. Then he met his father, Oliver, and his brother, who was a year older than him. At first, everything was great, perfect even, but soon Matthew faded to the background while his parents smothered _loud attention-seeking Alfred_. Then his existence became nothing but a forgotten memory, and he became quiet and un-assuming. He trusted no one but someone who had also turned to the dark side. That's why he trusts Lovino.

They met the summer before high school when they both happened to be thinking of what went wrong in their lives at the park. Lovino was sitting against a tree, eating a tomato, and Matthew was sitting on the swing. They both commented out loud on how their lives sucked, and looked at each other, surprised that someone felt the same way they did. A conversation started and they soon became each other's best and only friends. Since then, they were inseparable.

They were lucky enough to get accepted into World Academy and share the same dorm. Unfortunately, so did their siblings. They always just ignored them though, for they could care less about them. Whoever happened to see them, which was not often, they would always be seen whispering to each other. They didn't dare say anything loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Lovino had quickly learned that Matthew held more anger than he thought, and Matthew learned that Lovino held more childish thoughts than anyone could assume. They both kept themselves from doing any harm to each other by just being there. They would forever be best friends.

Together, they will conquer the world. They would let everyone know that they are still alive and they will live on. From the beginning, they have been together through thick and thin. No matter what may happen, no matter who else they lose, they will always have each other. They will always trust that the other will be there. The people who roughly put them aside will know that they have broken them, but they are okay. Because they found someone who would always be with them.

Their world was a strong one, bound together by sheer friendship and strength. They think of themselves as weak for getting depressed over such small matters, but I know that that is not the case. They are strong, for they have gone through pain and suffering, but are still able to hold themselves strong. One day, I hope they realize it. For I have been long gone, but I will tell their story.

Who am I? How do I know Lovino and Matthew? I am the one person who they trusted other than each other. And we were supposed to be a trio forever.

Best friends. Forever and always.


	2. Introducing Matt and Lovi

_**Thank you to all who reviewed. Uggghhh, I'm still really tired as I'm writing this and I have a feeling that this will still be sad. More as to why I'm writing this: I love angst and betrayals, and I really wanted to see some sort of betrayal for Lovino and Matthew. I always thought that those two would balance each other out nicely because they both feel ignored.**_

_**So, I'll be having RomaCan and PruCan and Spamano hints for now, because I have no clue what the pairings will be. If nobody likes PruCan and Spamano, then I will have RomaCan and have Spain end up with Belgium and Prussia with Hungary.**_

_**Enjoy and review!**_

Chapter 1

"Lovi, I'm bored, can I wreak some havoc?" Matthew asked innocently as he twirled around in his chair. They were currently sitting in their dorm, doing homework, but they had finished it already so they just sat and talked about things before settling for just sitting in comfortable silence.

"You did that yesterday bastard, and we don't want this to become a daily thing or else people will get suspicious," Lovino sighed as he looked at his computer. To most people, Matthew seemed innocent and quiet, but really he liked pranking people and basically making people freak out. It was his way of releasing his anger, that and blogging with Lovino. "By the way, we got five new followers."

"How many is that now?" Matthew asks as he walked over and looked over Lovino's shoulder. "70 something?" Lovino just shrugged.

"Lost count a long time ago pancake bastard," he replied. "I'm hungry. Let's get some MOTHERFUCKING TOMATOES!" Matthew laughed and they both walked out of their dorm room. As they made their way to the cafeteria, they told jokes. And that, was basically insulting the annoying kids in their classes, and their brothers. Don't get them wrong, they loved their brothers, but sometimes they just got so annoying.

"And I don't think Arthur could ever learn anything from a professional chef who taught monkeys to cook a complicated Swedish dish," Matthew whispered with a smile. "He'd probably burn the place down by boiling the water." Lovino nodded.

"Ha, yeah," he agreed. "And your hamburger bastard of a brother can't even save a cat from a tree! Yeah, what a great hero he is, taking all the love for himself. A true hero would be someone like you." Matthew shook his head wildly.

"Nuh-uh, no way," he protested as they entered the cafeteria. "I am no hero. I'm the villain." He grinned and Lovino laughed. Before anything else could be said, a certain Spaniard took notice of the two. Mainly, Lovino.

"Lovi~!" Antonio called happily as he went to hug the poor boy. Lovino dodged him and glared coldly. Matthew let himself hide behind his only friend. He wondered why their world was being violated by this guy that betrayed Lovino in favor of his brother.

"What the fuck do you want bastard?" Lovino asked. "And don't call me that!" Antonio quickly recovered and stood up with a smile, obviously thinking that Lovino was just being his normal self. He had no idea what he did all those years ago.

"I don't see you anymore Lovi!" He complained. "I wanted to see you!"

"You've seen me, bastard, now goodbye," Lovino said before turning to get his tomatoes from the lunch ladies, Matthew trailing not too far behind.

"This was a bad idea," Matthew said. "We don't need them, do we?" Lovino shook his head, glaring at nothing.

"They abandoned us, Matt," he said, passing a plate of pancakes to his best friend. "We can't let them close to us." Matthew nodded.

"Of course Lovi," he said. Now it may seem as if Lovino was controlling Matt, but that was certainly not the truth. While Matt loved playing pranks on people he didn't like, he did not have an honest opinion about anything because he really stopped caring after his own father forgot about him, so Lovino just helped him by telling him what was wrong or right.

As they headed back to their own little secluded world, Matt started reflecting on the past few years. He met Lovi when he was 13, they saw each other's families for the first time when they were 14, they met… He just realized something as they entered their room.

"It's tomorrow, Lovi," he murmured, looking out their window. "It's been two years since… that day." Lovino stared at the calendar.

"So it has…" He whispered, but Matt heard him perfectly. "We'll be ditching school tomorrow, right?" Matt nodded and played with the chain around his neck. Hidden beneath his shirt was a maple leaf charm in between a tomato and a sun. Lovino had the same necklace, and the other one was… No, they couldn't think about that.

"We should visit her family," Matt suggested, looking back at his friend. "They like how we're such good friends. Compared to those people that just left her as soon as they weren't in the same class, not even bothering to send her one email." Lovino nodded.

"Yeah, those bastards!" He agreed. "They even have the nerve to say that they were her real friends! Tch. They don't know a damn thing about her."

"Her favorite color was yellow… not red…" Matthew said quietly, looking down. "She loved having friends… so why did they all ignore her?" Lovino shrugged.

"I don't know Matt," he said. "I just don't know." The intercom beeped above them.

"_Matthew Williams and Lovino Vargas, please come to the main office,"_ the principal said over the intercom. _"Matthew Williams and Lovino Vargas, please come to the main office."_ Matthew and Lovino looked at each other in confusing.

"Did you do anything?" Lovino asked. Matthew shook his head.

"No…" He replied honestly. "I don't remember doing anything wrong today." Lovino shrugged and stood up, holding out a hand to Matthew. Matthew took his hand and stood up.

"Let's go see what's up," he said. Lovino nodded and they walked out of the room and down the halls together, not letting go of the other's hands. The halls weren't that crowded, but there were still people walking around the campus. However, no one noticed the two loners of the school holding hands as they made their way to the main office.

No, Lovino and Matthew were not dating or even friends with benefits. They were simply afraid of losing the other. Ever since that day two years ago, they had made sure that the other was always in sight. They couldn't afford to lose each other, in fear that one day the same thing will happen. They did this by showing tiny amounts of affection, even if it made it looked like they were dating.

* * *

"Ah, Matthew, Lovino!" The principal, Mr. Smith _**(Lol, most cliché name ever, but I couldn't think of anything else. XD)**_ exclaimed when he saw the two best friends. "I'm so glad you're here! You two are the only ones that I could trust for this job!" Matthew and Lovino nodded. Those two were the principal's favorite students, for some odd reason. Apparently it was because they had 'the best manners' and 'the best grades.' Yeah, no one knew about the trouble they got into, mostly because of their invisibility. It's really sad…

"What's up Mr. Smith?" Lovino asked.

"We are having a new student from Germany that will be arriving in a few days," Mr. Smith explained. "I needed someone to show him around, and I thought that you two would be the perfect students to do it. He's apparently a punk, so we thought that you two would be able to show him some manners." Matthew threw Lovino a quick smirk before the principal noticed. "Will you do it?"

"Yes, sir," Matthew answered for the both of them. "We'll show around the new student. What's his name and how will we know who he is?"

"His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt-" Lovino's eyes widened for some reason. "-The brother of Ludwig. You know Ludwig right?"

"Damn potato bastard," Lovino muttered quietly. Matthew quickly shushed him.

"He isn't here because his dad wanted him to stay in Germany," Mr. Smith continued. "I'll call you down when he arrives. He should be here by tomorrow." Matthew and Lovino nodded.

"Okay," they chimed. "Good day Mr. Smith." Mr. Smith smiled and dismissed them. Matthew and Lovino hurriedly made their way to their room.

* * *

"Man, why does someone have to intrude on our world?" Matthew complained as he flopped down on his bed.

"Matthew…" Lovino said, looking at him from his position on the floor.

"What is it Lovi?" Matthew asked.

"Isn't Gilbert Beilschmidt one of the people who forgot about you?" Lovino asked. Matthew's eyes widened in realization and uttered the one word that could possibly describe how he was feeling.

"Shit."

_**So yeah, that's the end of that. Basically just an introductory thing. Oh don't look at me like that! It was the only way I could fit Gilbert in there! Besides, I quite like the idea of "Mattie's childhood friend that had forgotten and ignored him only to come back." Hehe! No, I have no idea as to why I have written so many sad stories. I'm not a sad person! Honest! I'm a very fangirl insane person! I am just in LOVE with Canada and Romano and I'm only good at romance and angsty stuff! No kidding. Please R&R, follow, favorite, whatever.**_

_**I meant to post this earlier, but after school I had to stay for three hours and then I had homework and dinner. Yes, I'm sorry if anyone is OOC. I wrote this during my science class after I finished my test and could do whatever I want. So do you guys have any idea what their secret is?**_


End file.
